1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system for holding athletic equipment. More specifically, the present invention provides a system for the storage of athletic equipment, such as bicycles, skis, and the like, and a method for storage a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 610,656 by Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,200 by Munns; U.S. Pat. No. 615,995 by Leonard; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,341 by Hebda. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular storage system and method of this invention.